Talk:Made to Suffer (TV Series)
The Title of the Episode I was comparing titles, and I don't see a source that says that the episode's title is actually Made to Suffer, even though it is very likely. I see a Zap2It TV listing that mentions that the actual title is Mad to Suffer. Which one is right? The Wikia, or the TV listing? Thanks. -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 00:14, October 22, 2012 (UTC) source an anon added that someone will die IN THIS EPISODE.http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Made_to_Suffer?diff=prev&oldid=125099 where is the source for this? Redchair (talk) 07:58, November 13, 2012 (UTC) How Long does The Break go for?Ezio Kenway (talk) 09:10, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Ezio Kenway Shane's Appearance Was Shane played by Jon Bernthal in this episode? DegradingSeeker (talk) 03:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes. 05:37, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Jon Bernthal wasn't specifically credited as Shane in the ending credits. Embiggen (talk) 06:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) He was credited as well as Donna, Allen, Ben, and Sasha. Axel TWD (talk) 07:00, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Right, Jon Bernthal was credited, as a "Special Guest Star", not as Shane. See here http://thumbnails103.imagebam.com/22377/40c6a6223764574.jpg Embiggen (talk) 07:05, December 3, 2012 (UTC) *A bit old, but thought I would update anyway - he is credited as Shane Walsh on the AMC website - see here. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 00:18, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Check The Perimeter Am I the only one who thinks it is inconsistant that the prison group had "checked the perimeter" and not done anything about the hole in the fence that Tyreese and his group climb through? They just walk through the fence and up a crumbling wall. Walkers could do that, and the prison group should have seen it that way. Not to mention the lack of probable cause for a building like the prison collapsing like that, randomly. This is the type of thing we need to happen just to forward the plot I guess. I am also a little bit angry that to make way for one black (or african american) male character, the previous one needs to die. T-Dog died for Oscar, and then Oscar died for Tyreese. Kinda like every black male celebrity has to be in a scene wearing a dress. Weird. Removed trivia I removed the following: :When Hershel tells Carl they have enough baby formula to last another month, Carl says he's going to take Carol for some more at the end of the week, however it's likely he meant to say Daryl as the name Daryl sounds very similar to Carol, and Carol being a fairly weak survivor. *''This isn't an error - he means to say Carol. He says "we don't know that" to Beth, when she says "the others will be back soon". This shows that he is making plans in the event the others don't make it back, in which case he would take the strongest one left. That would be, outside of himself, Carol.'' Don't think it was an error. Carl was saying he would take Carol because he didn't know how long or whether Daryl and the others would be back to get more forumula. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 01:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC)